


this life as you now live it (and have always lived it)

by something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain



Category: Hamilton-Miranda
Genre: Gen, I really like this AU, Other, i hope i did it justice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain/pseuds/something_soft_and_soaked_in_pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve met you in every single lifetime and I always hope it will work out but it doesn’t but I’ll still keep finding you again because those few days/months/years together with you are always so worth it </p><p>or </p><p>reincartion AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	this life as you now live it (and have always lived it)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from a quote by Nietzsche

Eliza wakes up to an empty bed and an angry scratching noise. She jolts upright before realizing that Alexander's furious writing is what woke her up. Alexander spins toward her, his chair creaking. She would've laughed had it not been for the serious look on his face. "Oh. Good morning, Eliza. Did I wake you up?" Alexander asks delicately.  "Yes. Is everything all right?" Eliza asks gesturing toward the desk.  
  "Yes. Well. No, I had hoped you'd still be asleep. This letter will explain it easier than I can." He pushes the many pages toward her and she takes them. She smiles at the familiarity of his writing, it has always comforted her to see. It's different this time, his writing is almost egregiously formal.  Alexander is leaving.  
  Again.    
But no, not again not to him, this is the first to him, the hundredth to her.    
She's stopped counting.    
Her smile is long gone.    
"You were bound to figure it out sometime, I just figured it's best to tell you before someone got hurt." said Alexander.  "This person you've met, this John. Does he treat you well?" asked Eliza softly.   
 "Yes. He's…Eliza he's everything. I'm sorry, I really am, but,"  Eliza holds up her hand and his rambling stops.  
  She remembers John from so long ago, he pops up every few lifetimes, like clockwork.  
John had died in the first lifetime she remembers, and it had broken Alexander.  She had gotten the longest time with him then, twenty four years. Eliza feels guilty for not wanting Alexander to leave.  
It happened in every lifetime, in every possible way.  
She should be used to it by now.  John was a reoccurring theme.  
There were other men and women too. Fleeting and shiny, but always pretty enough to take Alexander away. John, Thomas, and then, Aaron. Eliza is glad that it's John this time, Aaron always hurts the worst.  
In that first lifetime Aaron had killed him, and every time she sees him she's snapped back to that day. Alexander is dying in their home and she can't save him, she can't save him and then he's gone. 

Eliza hates Aaron.

Eliza has sought him out a few times, he remembers like Eliza does. He's sorry every time, but Alexander's lovers are magnets to him and he is helpless.   
Eliza assumes she's just along the ride.  
  She looks up and Alexander is looking at her sheepishly.  "Do you remember me? Anything about me at all?" asks Eliza.    
"What do you mean, Eliza? I just met you two months ago." Alex says.  
Two months felt so fast, it felt like she only met him yesterday.  Alexander never remembers. In every lifetime she's asked him if he remember, but he never does.   
"Nothing, it dosent matter." said Eliza.   
"I can be out by the end of the week. Or sooner if you want me gone now." Alexander says.   
"End of the week is fine." Eliza says. Alexander hugs her and leaves the room.   
The end of the week is bittersweet. Alexander had kissed her forehead and told her to take care of herself, but she dosent know what to do. The apartment feels too empty without his presence.  
Eliza often wonders what she did in a past life to have Alexander be her soulmate, but he not be hers. She laughs at that, she knows inside that she hasn't done anything wrong. Alexander is her fate, but she's not hers. She packs up everything that reminds her of him and burns it. She has always burned everything to make sure she dosent do something foolish like keep it.    
She is so very tired of following fate.   
Five days after Alexander leaves, Eliza goes out for coffee. It's raining when she leaves her apartment.  
She's always found comfort in the rain, it's consistency is comforting. No matter what she's been through, there has always been rain. The coffee shop is quiet, the sound of dripping rain tapping a beat on the roof. Eliza is absentmindedly staring out of the window when she sees her. She's walking with the passing crowd, black hair swaying with her movements. Eliza's heart stutters and she runs out of the coffee shop after her.   
"Excuse me, Miss?" Eliza calls after her. The woman turns and Eliza is floored. This is how she felt when she saw Alexander the first time.   
Maybe the universe is doing her a favor this time.  
"Yes? Do I know you?" the woman asks suspiciously. Eliza recognizes her from the past, this is Maria Lewis. Alexander helped her when she was in need, several lifetimes ago.   
"No, you don't. I'm Eliza. Eliza Schuyler." Eliza says nervously.   
"Maria Lewis. So do you usually stop strangers in the street or am I the exception?" Maria asks.   
"You're a lot prettier than the average stranger I stop." Eliza says back.   
"So I'm not the exception? I'm hurt, Eliza." Maria says putting a hand over her chest in mock hurt.   
"I don't usually ask stranger on a date, so you are." said Eliza.  
"And I don't usually accept to them." said Maria.   
"Can I get your number?" Eliza asks. Maria nods and Eliza hands over her phone. After Maria puts her contact information in, she beams at Eliza and walks off. When Eliza looks at her phone again, she grins. Maria had put herself in as 'Attractive Stranger <3'.  
Fate and Alexander be damned.

Eliza was going to be happy again.    
 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this AU!!


End file.
